The existing shower with the function switch realized by sliding, for example the utilities with patent number ZL200720109472.6 and ZL200720006708.3 in the Chinese patent database, includes a handle and a body. The body includes a water diversion body and a water diversion sliding board. The water diversion body is disposed with at least two function holes. The water diversion sliding board is disposed with holes connected to the function holes of the water diversion body to realize the function switch. The handle is sliding disposed with a pushing button. The body is disposed with linkage mechanism inside. One end of the linkage mechanism is connected to the pushing button and the other end is connected to the water diversion sliding board. As known with the above description, the water diversion body and the handle are fixed, and the function switch is realized by the sliding of the water diversion sliding board. The disadvantages are below: it needs the pushing button to be disposed in the body for the operation of the user, a linkage mechanism is further needed to connect to the water diversion sliding board and the pushing board with a complex struction.